Tricked Into Love
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: This is about Sarah and Jareth in their final show down, you know, if had come up with some way of convincing Sarah to love him instead of parting the way they did. Two shot. Check it out.
1. Confrontation and Desire

_**This is about Sarah and Jareth in their final show down, you know, if had come up with some way of convincing Sarah to love him instead of parting the way they did. Check it out. I might make it full story if I get enough reviews and people asking me to.**__**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1- confrontation and desire**

Sarah turned, seeing the Goblin King emerge from the shadows of the archway, her breath swooshing in like it always did when she saw him, god he was handsome.  
No! No thinking of him like that! Bad Sarah! Bad!  
Straightening, Sarah looked him square in the eyes and recited the lines from the play "Give me the child".  
The Goblin King seemed to just brush her words right off and suavely stalked closer "Sarah, beware, I have been generous, but I can be cruel".  
"Generous?" Sarah said in disbelief, "What have you done that generous?".  
"Everything!" He snapped in frustration but seemed to cool down a little "Everything you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I reordered time! I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you!".  
"I never asked you to" Sarah said softly.  
"Didn't you?" Jareth asked skeptically, coming ever closer.  
"No" Sarah insisted, back up a bit when he came too close for comfort, "I didn't".  
"Oh, but you did, my love, you did" Jareth purred, having Sarah now backed into a wall "Your heart speaks higher volumes than your voice".  
"Maintain your distance" Sarah said, forcing herself to remain calm "Now".  
"I think not, darling, I have been trying so hard to live up to your expectations of me and you have not once acknowledged that fact" Jareth whispered, dragging his lips across the shell of her ear "All I wanted is for you to love me in return".  
"In return?" Sarah questioned him, confused "I don't understand".  
"I love you, Sarah" Jareth whispered against her lips, pressing there the barest suggestion of a kiss "I only want from you your love".  
"And Toby?" Sarah asked.  
"I don't know" Jareth replied truthfully "I really haven't decided, but I know nothing other than that I love you and I thrist for nothing else than for you to love me in return".  
Her lids lowered slightly, her mind numbing deliciously with desire, though she knew she shouldn't, oh how she wanted him.  
But her time limit! She had only minutes left!  
"No" Sarah whispered, trying to ignore the silken feel of his lips on hers "Toby, I have to save Toby…. But the words, I can't remember the words".  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say" Jareth whispered seductively, his lips now at he neck, kissing softly here and there "Just give yourself to me and he can go home".  
Sarah sighed as he kissed a sweet spot on her neck and moaned her agreement, not listening completely and taking in every important word the Goblin King had just said.  
Her vision faded out and when it returned they were in a grand bedchamber and Jareth was now backing her up towards the bed, where she went willingly.

* * *

**_Damn, I would certaintly trade places with her in a heart beat, eh? lol. Anyway I hope you liked that and will review lots. I will have up the next chapter almost right away after I recieve my one review requirement. See you all then! -hugs and kisses-_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Tricked into love

_**Here is chapter 2 yall, enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 2-tricked into love**_

Sarah fell backwards onto the bed like a sinking rock, smiling as she hit the soft surface of Jareth's bed.  
Jareth joined her quickly after shedding his cape and shirt, leaving on his pendant though, he pulled Sarah close to him and with nimble hands quickly had her blouse undone and off of her, drinking in the sight of her virginal white bra.  
Sarah blushed under his appraising eyes and melted as he bent down, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, his gloveless hands unhooking her bra and sliding it gently down her arms, tossing it gingerly onto the floor.  
She whimpered at the loss of his mouth as he pulled back, a sigh escaped her soft lips though as he took a rosy bud into his mouth, suckling gently, eventually giving the same attention to the other.  
"Jareth" Sarah sighed, running her fingers through his long wild blonde hair, aching her back to thrust her breasts forward to give him better access, offering herself up like a sacrifice upon an altar.  
His mouth soon came back up to hers, engaging her once more in a fiery kiss of passion, as his hands slid down her abdomen to the snaps on her jeans, unbuttoning them and undoing the zipper, sliding them off effortlessly, he obviously knew what he was doing.  
Sarah's tongue twisted and tangled with his as he hands pushed at his tights, wanting them off of him, which he obliged her and easily removed them without his lips leaving hers.  
Sarah blushed beat red as she realized he wore nothing under the tights, and he was to say for lack of any better words, very well endowed.  
"Wow" She said, earning a chuckle from Jareth, whom immediately crushed her to him after ridding her of her interfering panties.  
She lay beneath him now with both of them completely nude, she knew it would be soon that it would happen, he was already quite hard, the evidence of that was pressing against her leg.  
When she felt one of his fingers slide down her body and enter her, another following it, she lay her head back and moaned, his touch like pure heaven "Oh Jareth".  
Jareth grinned and kissed Sarah passionately before removing his fingers and placing himself at her fertile entrance "This will hurt, but only for a little while".  
"I know" Sarah said, but she didn't care, she would at least have this to remember him by when she went home with Toby…  
With that, Jareth thrust himself fully inside her, breaking through the thin layer of virgin flesh, moaning loudly as he slid in to the hilt, filling her totally and completely.  
Sarah winced at the sudden pain of losing her virginity, but all that faded away after a few moments and she was taken by incredible pleasure, feelings she had never known existed, resulting in the moaning of his name from her lips.  
Smirking at hearing her moan his name that way, Jareth began to slid out and back into her again over and over, taking her slowly at first and then as she got used to it, quicker, faster, harder and deeper.  
Feelings things within herself she had never thought she would, Sarah found herself flipping them over so that she was on top, impaling herself on him so that he filled her once more, and moving her pelvis up and down, her body milking his.  
Jareth had always been used to being the dominating male, but he decided this one time, he'd let her do this, but he would be on top the other time, and there would be other times, she would learn this soon enough.  
Sarah bent down, her mouth melding with his, their tongues waging a hot war of passion, loving how her waist felt gripped by his strong hands, she yelped in surprise as he flipped them back over, wanting to be back on top.  
"I am all male, dear Sarah, I am the dominate one" He said with a wolfish grin, kissing her fiercely and impaling her again, pumping in and out, feeling his climax coming closer and closer, hers as well.  
Sarah could feel her breathing quickening and knew she would climax soon, her only fear was him ejaculating inside her, she wondered if fey had contraceptive spells, she tried to stop him as she felt her climax arrive but he would not budge and he spilled himself deep inside to her womb.  
Jareth sighed in satisfaction and gently collapsed onto her, his face resting into her neck and presses butterfly kisses there every so often, he kissed her neck soundly and purred into her ear "My sweet Sarah, my beautiful sweet Sarah, my young queen".  
Sarah eyes flew open then "What?".  
"We are now one, my young queen, my beautiful bride" He said, kissing her still lips.  
"No! You said you would let us go!" Sarah yelled, pushing his face away from her neck.  
"No, I said I would send the boy back, I said nothing about you, my love" Jareth said with a smile "Didn't you hear me?".  
"I misunderstood!" Sarah claimed "Please, you have to send me back too!".  
Jareth sighed and looked at her gently, shaking his head "No, my dear, our bargain was made clear and final when we made love, you must stay here with me, besides, I can't bare losing you, especially after what we just experienced together, that was pure magic, Sarah".  
He was right about that, but he tricked her, true she wouldn't have slept with him if he hadn't, but still, he had tricked her into this.  
She couldn't hate him though, no matter how hard she tried she could not hate, true though that she was furiously angry with him, she did not hate him.  
This crafty Goblin King.  
He had tricked her into love.

* * *

_**This was intended to only be a one shot, but if i get enough reviews asking for it to be a full story I will make it so. Love yall! See you later!**_

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
